marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-92131)
| Last = | HistoryText = When John Jameson landed on an asteroid, he discovered a new isotope "Prometheum X", which he then mined. This unintentionally awoke a symbiotic life form, which managed to enter his shuttle as it prepared to return to Earth. The symbiote attacked John and his co-pilot, causing them to crash land on the George Washington Bridge. At the crash site, the Rhino stole the Prometheum for the Kingpin. Spider-Man arrived at the site to save the pilots, and fought Rhino, before leaving the scene. He later noticed the symbiote stuck to his costume, but dismissed it as Hudson River pollution. After hearing J. Jonah Jameson's broadcast issuing a one million dollar bounty on him, Spider-Man became agitated. While he slept, the symbiote moved and bonded with him, and he awoke wearing an unfamiliar costume hanging from a skyscraper in Manhattan. Spider-Man discovered that his new suit enhanced his spider powers, but also that it caused him to feel strong aggression after he nearly killed the Rhino. He subsequently asked Dr. Curt Connors to analyze the suit. Connors told him that it was a symbiotic life form which needed to bond to a host to survive, and that in time it would replace its host. He urged him to remove it, but Spider-Man decided to keep it for the time being. He later used it in a fight with Shocker, and was once again almost driven to murder, but managed to refrain. Spider-Man, having discovered the symbiote's sonic weakness, removed the suit using the sounds of a church bell. Spider-Man left, detached from the symbiote, which bonded with a webbed up Eddie Brock, a man who blamed Spider-Man for his ruined life. Combined with the symbiote's lust for revenge on Spider-Man for rejecting it, Eddie became one with the symbiote and they dubbed themselves "Venom", vowing to destroy Spider-Man, now aware of his identity as Peter Parker. Venom attacked Spider-Man, and tried to reveal his identity to the public, but he managed to escape. Venom then decided to stalk Spider-Man, proving to be a relentless opponent, threatening to harm his Aunt May and girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. Spider-Man lured Venom to the John Jameson probe which was being launched. The vibrating noise caused the symbiote to detach from Brock. The symbiote was then sent back into outer space along with the probe, while Eddie was incarcerated in Ravencroft. Months later, the symbiote reproduced and created a new symbiote. At the same time, Dormammu had Baron Mordo guide the probe back to Earth, in order to have Brock reunited with the symbiote in a plot to release Dormammu into their dimension. Mordo had the spawn bond with Brock's cellmate Cletus Kasady, creating "Carnage". Venom later defected from Dormammu, wanting to be released from the symbiote again in order to have a relationship with Ashley Kafka, with whom he had fallen in love. With help from Dr. Connors, he was successful, but decided to re-bond once again when Ashley was kidnapped by Carnage. He reluctantly teamed up with Spider-Man and Iron Man in an effort to stop Dormammu and save Ashley. Both Venom and Carnage ended up banished in Dormammu's realm when Carnage tried to drag Ashley through the portal. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom symbiote of Earth-616 | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Symbiote is extremely sensitive to sonic attacks. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Sonic Weakness Category:1995 Character Debuts